The B movie Fan Fictin
by imagoodguy
Summary: Please leave a review, it really helps me so I can make the story better. The process of finishing this masterpiece of shit was long and hard, but it was worth it. Enjoy the long and miraculous journey of Barry B. Benson.


**The B movi fan fictin**

Barry was on his bed, the room was warm. Summer time made him very relaxed. He didn't sleep well, His stinger was hard for Janet. He rendered an image of her in his mind, and it could not go away, He could not fight his urges. He had pictures of his moms face cut and plastered on adult magazines. His mind was on her every second of every day for the past month, He had to ask. He fled his room, in hopes of her body being his. He flew down the stairs and griped the door knob to his mother's room. He was filled with anticipation. He peeked through a crack in the door, and saw his mom sleeping. His dad was away from home. He sneaked up, and laid besides her, Snuggling closer and closer. "Martin?" She said softly. Barry closed in and started filling his mother. She couldn't take the large stinger, and started moaning. Then she passed out. This gave berry full advantage over his mother's purity. He moved his hand slowly to his mother's fuzzy wet stinger, Barry thought to himself "I'm in control" then he forcefully put his stinger in her wet soft lips. Her lips were perfect for him, they were a match. As Berry was thrusting his mother's mouth, he heard a sound that frightened him, his father's car pulling up into the driveway. Barry did not know what to do, his mind was racing "oh no I filled my mother with bee juice now I'm going to pay the price!" Barry threw his mother's lifeless body out the window and buzzed down to the kitchen and picked out the sharpest knife. "Honey I'm home!" Barry lunged at his father and stabbed him in the throat. His father was gaging. His breath was running low and he couldn't speak. Finally berry's father fell over in a pool of his own blood. Barry fled the scene leaving his father to die; Barry saw his friend's house and started banging on the door "let me in!" Adam opened the door and saw Barry crying. "I killed them Adam!" "Who?" "My parents!" cried Barry. Adam was startled and kicked Barry out of his house. Barry flew back to his house, at the front door he stepped over his father's lifeless body. He went to the kitchen pulled the pistol out of the drawer loaded it with one bullet and pulled the trigger. Barry's brains were splattered all over the kitchen, he was ded.

 **Chapter 2: Barry**

"What a dream" Barry said. His sheets were soaked. Barry picked up his sheets and saw that the time was one o'clock in the morning. Barry crept to the door of his mother, she was sleeping next to martin, and Barry wanted to taste his mother. Barry hit his parent's door then ran down the stairs to wash his sheets. Barry heard his father behind him. Barry heard his father's belt hit the ground. "Barry, I had a dream that was so sweet I want to make it a reality." Barry was shocked and pushed his father into the washing machine. Barry found duct tape in his bee cock and taped the washer door. Martin was naked and afraid, Barry turned the washer on and walked into his mother's room. Barry used the duct tape again and gently placed it on his mother's mouth. Janet was still sleeping Barry pulled a gun out of his pocket. Barry dropped the gun on the ground and got in beed with his mother, he fell asleep because he was tired. Barry woke up 10 hours later and decided to go meet his girlfriend Vanessa. Barry stomped down the stairs and flew in the garage and got in his bee car xd and drove away without his seatbelt on. Barry was going 150 on the highway doing drive by's in ghetto neighborhoods. Barry made it to work safely. Barry realized that he was going on a date with Vanessa, Barry drove 190 on the highway and did drive by's in rich neighborhoods. Barry made it to Vanessa's house in four years. Vanessa died of cancer before Barry made it to her house. Barry found Vanessa's will and found out she was cheating on him, Barry never felt so betrayed in his life. Barry was furious and flew back into his bee car and drove back home Barry was exceeding 400 miles per hour, Barry knew he would crash, but he did not care. Barry saw a red light and swerved sideways into a Burger King. Barry was knocked out.

 **Chapter 3 Barry Bee Benson**

Barry woke up "where am I?" he was still in his car beside a Burger King. Barry had two broken wings and was in agony. "I'm going to kill you Vanessa!" then Barry remembered Vanessa was dead for three years. He casually pulled himself up and bought a burger. Barry was super horny and went into the men's restroom finding a glory hole. Barry whipped out his gigantic bee kek. Barry proceeded to insert his ginormous dick into the glory hole then Barry realized that the hole was too small. Barry was so furious he punched a hole into the glory hole making it bigger for his dick. Barry used all the force in his dick and punctured a person's face on the other side. "Ow" they said, it sounded like Vanessa. Barry so turned on by the sound of his dead ex he thrusted the hole at the speed of light. Barry broke the wall with his dick and realized it was Vanessa. Vanessa's looked like a man. Barry was satisfied and left burger king. Barry forgot about his mom and shot himself. He woke up in a hospital and was strapped on the hospital bed. Vanessa was at his side. The morphine slowly dripped into him. He was calm. "How long was I out?" Barry asked as he shifted in his bed. Vanessa replied in a deep manly voice "2 weeks." Vanessa sat down and scratched her balls. It took a second to sink in. Barry finally realized. "YOU'RE NOT VANESSA" he said quietly. Vanessa stood up and grabbed a kitchen knife, and proceeded to stab herself. She fell to the ground in puddle of blood, crushing barry's big giant ginormous wing. He suddenly noticed what happened and fled the scene. He ran for miles finally stopping at burger king. He needed a second to catch his breath. Then a 600 mile an hour car came out of nowhere and missed him by a millimeter. After he got his breath he walked up to the closest car he could find. He smashed the window and proceeded to pick up the glass and eet it. Berry stood up and peered into the window. He saw 10 baby's cooking in the heat of the car. How irresponsible, he unlocked the door and started the car. He put it in drive. He sped off getting faster and faster. He was going 200 miles per hour. He felt the wind in his hair and was happy for once. Then he saw the "kkk" and got triggered. He wanted to run them over. He turned the wheel and was now speeding at the crowd of white figures. He knew he was a hero as he proceeded to crush the white figures, little did he know there was a building behind them. He swerved, the back half of the car was crushed. Killing the babies instantly. This didn't bother him because he was heroic. He hopped out of the intact side of the car, and started toward the crowd of bloody white figures. As he came closer he realized they were not the kkk. They were instead toddlers in costumes. He became instantly happy. "I destroyed the kkk!" he declared. Suddenly the police showed up and teased him. Dropping him instantly. He woke up on the ground, to his left was a burning car and to the right were the dead group of toddlers. He was hungry. He walked down the street to burger king. "I would like 1348 whoppers." Barry had diabetes. "That will be 3 dollars" the cashier said. "WHAT" Barry screamed? "That will be 3 dollars" the cashier said. Berry could pay for that. He looked in his pocket. He had no cash. He looked out the window and saw a bank. An idea formed. "Give me a second." He said. He broke out the window and slowly walked to the bank. When he got there, he saw people with guns and masks. Why is everyone on the ground? Berry thought to himself. He opened the door. One of the gunmen pointed their weapon at him. "GET THE FUCK DOWN OR ILL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF."

 **Chapter 4: the xd**

Barry was frightened and got on the ground. "Do you have three dollars?" Barry asked. Barry was hit in the face by one of the masked people "SHUT THE FUCK UP! "The masked man licked Barry's ear. Barry was so turned on he took three dollars from the masked man and ran out of the building. Barry ran down the street clenching on to his bruised face "Where is burger king?" he yelled. Barry was still turned on, and then Barry found burger king and was ecstatic. Barry ran to the cashier and got his order. Barry ate every burger in front of a homeless man. "Those burgers were pretty good!" "Cleanup my mess" Barry said angrily. The homeless man was frightened by Barry and shanked him. Barry flew 600 feet into the air and saw the homeless man running away with his car keys. Barry dived at the homeless man taking his keys away from him and ran to his car. Barry saw the homeless man running to him; Barry turned his car on and remembered that his car was totaled. Barry drove his car 6 miles per hour and ran the homeless man over. "Cleanup my mess" Barry said. Barry then realized he was hungry and ate the homeless man. He bursted down the bathroom wall of the burger king, Barry found the glory hole, and proceeded to stick his pee pee into the hole. Barry thrusted the hole so hard his pee pee could not handle it and exploded. Barry flew into the grease trap "nooooooo" Barry said. Barry was dickless. Barry was sent to the hospital immediately Barry screamed "My wing is broken!" Barry was worried about his ability to fly. Barry looked around, he was in the hospital. Barry saw his father next to him but not his mother. "Barry you are a disappointment" Martin said happily. Barry grabbed a scalpel and stabbed his father "I thought I killed you! "Martin fell out of the hospital window grabbing Barry with him. Barry pulled the scalpel out of his father and cut his hand off. Martin fell off the 20 story hospital "I'm going to kill you Barry! "Martin hit the concrete so hard he exploded. Barry was beginning to realize that the kkk members were actually children in costumes. Barry was turned on by this and started to masturbate. "Barry it's time to take your pills" the nurse said. Barry came all over the nurse. The nurse slipped and fell backwards cracking her head open. Barry took three dollars out of her pocket and went to burger king. Barry arrived at the burger king finding out it was condemned. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"Barry was enraged and broke the door down with his bare hands. Barry came to realize that the burgers he ate were made with human flesh. Barry was so sickened by this he remembered the 1348 burgers he ate. Barry vomited in the fryer and heard a voice "get on the ground" Barry heard the sound of a gun cocking and ran out of the burger king. Barry made it to the door but was pulled back by a white hooded man. "You killed our kkk scouts!" "Die Barry!" Barry tried to glide with his wings, but his right wing was broken "HELP" Barry yelled. Out of nowhere Barry's best friend Adam drove into the burger king. "Get in Barry." Barry crawled into Adams car. Adam put his car in reverse and fled the scene. "Where are we going Adam?" "Barry we are going to go on a boat ride." "What?" Adam quickly hit Barry on the head with his cock and drove into the sunset.

 **Chapter 5: the end xd**

Barry woke up on a boat. Barry was snuggling with Adam, Barry was crying because Adam was holding a gun to Barry's head. Adam sneezed. Barry laughed. They had a good time, they loved each other. When Adam was in a good mood he treated Barry very mediocre. Adam was angry at this time. Barry got away and hid in Adam's closet. Adam took off his belt and screamed quietly "BARRY GET BACK HERE!" Barry laughed, and started to masturbate. When he finished, He found a secret hole under Adam's clothes. Barry found a box in the hole and in the box was another box in the hole. In the box were pictures of his father Martin! Barry heard Adam Yell "BARRY GET OUT OF THE CLOSET!" Barry came out of the closet crying with Adams pictures of Martin "You have been fooling around with my father! I'm going to kill you Adam!" Adam quickly ran out of his room and went to the top of the boat. Barry ran after him. Barry saw Adam holding a noose "Barry I cannot live with myself, I lied to you now I must kill myself." Barry quickly grabbed a cinder block and a chain and wrapped the chain around Adams leg and pushed Adam off the top of the boat. Adam was torn in half, his bottom fell with such speed it ripped a hole in the bottom of the boat. Barry was giggling, then he realized that the boat was sinking. He tried plugging the hole with his big huge giant ginormous dick. It was no use. He was focused on saving the last thing Adam owned, before his tragic death. Berry was so focused he didn't realize the kkk's boat boarding his. "HEY ARN'T YOU THE GUY WHO KILLED OUR SCOUTS?" one white figure asked. The noise of the kkk killed his positive vibes. Barry was triggered. He stood up, and started screaming "ur a fag xd". His inner energy was pulsing through his veins. He farted xd. The white figures said "that's nasty." The kkk retreated into their boat and floated away. Barry was now knee deep in water as the boat was nearly submerged. Then before he died he had to pray to his savior. "Hitler, please forgive my sins and allow me to live a bit longer" he pleaded. Hitler said "lol k." Barry realized he was no longer on a boat, He noticed he was in the burger king. He scratched his balls. He realized how red and shriveled his penis is because he jerks so much. Barry was depressed and left burger king remembering his mom was still dead the entire time. It was raining out. He suddenly got bored of being depressed and drank bleach. He was coughing blood uncontrollably, then he laughed.

 **Chapter 6: the kkk xd**

 ****Barry wandered into tacko beell, Barry vomited in their garbage can and got in line. The person in front of him was a feminist. This made him uneasy, Barry spit in the feminists hair. She turned around and screamed "rape." The policemen teased Barry, he was crying uncontrollably. The policemen took a shit on Barry's puny antenna. Barry was relaxed and suicidal, so he grabbed a straw and put it in the feces and began to slurp it. Then he got hepatitis xd. The fire department smashed the wall of the taco bell then they gave Barry a shot curing him of aids but not hepatitis xd. Barry got the strength to pull himself off the ground. 12 firemen stood around him. He thanked them all, for saving his life. It felt odd, something wasn't right here. Berry stopped and realized. "YOU'RE THE KKK" he laughed as he pointed at the fire men. The fire men shrugged "It's probably the shot." The firemen said. Berry was terrified. He never thought he would thank the kkk, he was officially a bad role model. He sprinted 2 feet to the fire truck, grabbing the axe out of the side door. He said clearly "I thought I killed you!1!" He at lightning speed proceeded to cut off their heads as if he was in an anime. "Watchaaaa!" Barry exclaimed. The firemen lay in a pool of blood, all of their heads across the room. Barry casually left tacko beell. He was walking down the street and passed by an auto dealership that caught his attention. The memories came flooding in, He remembered Vanessa. Every atom in his body wanted to buy and fuck a car. He walked to the booth. "What's your most expensive car" Barry asked. The dealer replied "A low rider. 29,000 new." Barry was bothered by the price. Just stole the car. He ran the dealer over crushing his huge body. Barry was speeding at 200. He yet again wasn't wearing his seat belt. He was listening to moonman on his radio. Barry wanted a game from gamestoop, he parked outside of the gamestoop and slowly crawled inside. "Do you have James pond 2?" He yelled at the cashier. The cashier was angry "shove James pond up your ass faggot." Barry was happy "I will buy it for twenty dollars." The cashier looked insulted "I need James pond, it gives me a boner." The cashier was weirded out and gave Barry Man vs. Wild. "You don't understand the power of James pond xd." Barry got salty and left gamestoop. "I am mad" he whispered. Barry got into his car, pulling his keys out of his rectum. Barry furiously turned on the car and drove into the gamestoop.

 **Chapter 7: Armageddon**

Barry kicked his car door so hard it flew off the car. "Barry SMASH!" he quickly grabbed his shotgun out of his pocket and ran into the gamestoop. Barry was met with a pistol at his head. "Kiss my stinger" Barry shot the gamestoop employee in the stomach and looked around the ruins of the establishment; walking around the store he found the Xbox section. He skimmed through the section and found a game with no cover; curious, he opened the box and immediately screamed. The Xbox game in the box was Bee Movie Game; Barry was shocked "My life is all a game!" Barry was crying "My parents are dead, my friends are dead and my life is just a game! I HAVE NO PURPOSE TO LIVE!" Barry quickly buzzed out of the gamestoop with the shot gun in his hand. "I know what I must do." Buzzing down the street he found a retirement home "Perfect" he said. Barry kicked the doors down and cocked his shot gun "OH SHIT" the attendant screamed. BANG! The attendant was shot in the face. Barry was laughing manically, BANG! BANG! BANG! Three people were shot dead. Out in the distance Barry heard sirens. "GET ON THE GROUND!"The police officer yelled. "I WANT MY MOM BACK!"Barry whispered. BANG! BANG! Two more people in cold blood. "FIRE" yelled the officer. Barry ducked on the ground "What am I going to do!?"He exclaimed. Barry crawled on the ground into the retirement home, he could not see "Fuck this" Barry raised the shot gun and put it in his mouth. "I am coming to see you Janet" Barry pulled the trigger. The shot gun was out of bullets. Barry stood up and threw the shot gun on the ground "FUCK" He screamed angrily. BANG! BANG! BANG! "ugh" Barry fell backwards. "SEIZE FIRE!" the officer yelled. The police officers ran into the building finding Barry near the attendant's desk. "My god" one of the officers said. Barry had holes all over his body. "Kill me" Barry said in a faint whisper. "No you have to get to a hospital" one of the officers picked up Barry and walked out of the building. Lifting up his head Barry saw men in white cloaks running towards the officer "That's him! Kill the fucker!" Barry was afraid "RUN" he screamed. The men in the white cloaks were the KKK "He Killed our scouts!" one of the men said angrily. One of the men jumped on the officer and grabbed Barry. "Please don't kill me" the man holding Barry pulled out a dagger from his pocket and lunged it into Barry's throat. Barry let out a grunt. The man pulled the dagger towards him and pulled it out of Barry's throat. He dropped Barry on the ground and danced on his lifeless body.

 **Chapter 8: Armageddon part 2**

Barry's dead. The story's over...THE END


End file.
